marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN416)
(leader) | Relatives = Howard Stark (father) | Universe = Earth-TRN416 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Vigilante, industrialist, movie star | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ben Morse; Sean T. Collins; Jesse Falcon; Joshua Sky; Jon Gutierrez; John Cerilli; Ryan Penagos; Peter Olson | First = | HistoryText = Because he attended the premiere of his own movie, Iron Man 2, Iron Man arrived late to the Stark Expo, where he was supposed to be hosting the "Iron Mania" celebrity trivia quiz show. When he got there, he encountered somebody impersonating. When they came face to face, the impersonator fled with the money the show had raised for charity. The impersonator dropped his helmet taking off, revealing himself as Deadpool. Tony later accidentally trapped himself in his own Hall of Armor during Luke Cage's visit at the Stark Tower. One time during the Holidays, Iron Man was one of the Avengers who didn't let Spider-Man join their team. When Baron Zemo kidnapped the Avengers, Iron Man sent a distress signal in the form of a Spider-Signal to the web slinger, who heeded the call and rescued them. Spider-Man became part of the Avengers afterwards. When watching the big game at the Avengers Tower, following the reformation of the team and celebration of the Heroic Age, Iron Man and Captain America found themselves once again in opposite sides because Tony was a fan of Pittsburgh's team, whereas Steve was a fan of the Football Club from Green Bay. This almost caused a new conflict until Spider-Man distracted them with the commercials. After watching the TV ads, Tony and Steve settled their differences, agreeing that the unity of the Avengers shouldn't be threatened for something as petty as a football game. However, both Tony and Cap reached at the same time for the last nacho in the bowl. With none of them willing to give in, Iron Man and Cap ended up fighting. Tony later hosted the 83rd Annual Movie Film Awards. When he was going to announce the winner for the category "Best Picture," M.O.D.O.K., Deadpool and Gremlin crashed the event to present their own nominees. After numerous attempts, Tony finally managed to dismiss the intruders, and reveal the movie Quack to the Future as the winner. When Ultron returned to destroy the Avengers, Iron Man was one of the heroes who tried to stop the evil android. However, Ultron received a software update message, for which the Avengers waited until he finished downloading it. Several hours later, Ultron's download finished, but when he was finally ready to destroy the Avengers, his systems required to be rebooted. After some time of growing apart from his best friend War Machine since getting his new armor, Tony planned to go to Las Vegas, and asked Rhodey to take his place guarding the Earth for the time of his trip. Enraged by Tony's mistreatment, Rhodey called him out and left him to get a new partner. Tony eventually reached out to Rhodey, who was now going by the name of Iron Patriot, and apologized. After asking if the next step of their reconciliation was to become an Avenger, Tony told him that they'd best try to be best friends for the time being. During the Holidays, Iron Man intended for the Avengers not to celebrate nor take a day off, as the Guardians of the Galaxy had sent them a report on the Skrulls' actions. His fellow teammates condemned his decision. During the night, he was visited by the ghost of Wonder Man, who announced the arrival of three spirits. After informing Wonder Man that he wasn't actually dead, for which Simon stopped being a ghost and returned to normal, the first spirit, of Holidays Past, was revealed to be Deadpool. Deadpool took Iron Man to the past, to learn where did his bitterness start, revealing the cause to be Stark's father lack of attention. Deadpool later took Iron Man to the present while revealing himself to also be the Spirit of Holidays Present and Future, because of having a package deal. In the present, the Avengers were having Captain America's mother traditional "Depression baked pigeon" because they had to work, and Hulk was sick. After trying to show him how horrible the future would be if he didn't change his ways, Deadpool ended up travelling through numerous wrong universes. Tired of Deadpool's incompetence, Iron Man asked him if he would be left alone as long as he just said he learned his lesson. Deadpool agreed to leave Iron Man, and Stark woke up on his couch. He approached Ant-Man at the window, and asked him to get the largest goose he could find. Later, the Avengers celebrated the Holidays, and got a day off. However, due to having taken a day off, the Skrulls managed to blow up the Earth. Iron Man later attended the Avengers Tower Halloween Party, dressed as Han Solo. Not wanting to pay for cable, Doctor Strange opened a portal for him to view other universes, eventually he found the prime universe and began to binge watch. He then forced others to view this universe, including Iron Man, who saw that that universe he could remove his armor. Thanos obtained the Infinity Gauntlet to widen the portals to allow Iron Man and others to pass through. Arriving in a 2-D world, the Infinity Gauntlet blew away. At this point Doctor Strange had gotten bored and eradicated the universe they were in, transporting everyone back to the correct universe. Ant-Man was called to the Avengers 4th July picnic because they thought he was an exterminator, which Iron Man was present for. After removing the ants with his helmet he tried to convince them he was a super hero by growing and shrinking, however nothing would convince them, Hawkeye even left a review for his non existent exterminator service. After being unfrozen decades, Captain America began to miss his allies from his own decade. At some point Dum Dum Dugan was a Life-Model Decoy of the original, who was presented to Captain America by Iron Man. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Tony Stark of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Tony Stark of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The action figures used for animating Iron Man include the Iron Man from the Marvel Legends Two-Pack Wave 2, the Modern Armor Iron Man from Marvel Legends Series 8, the head from Hulkbuster Iron Man from Marvel Legends Series 11 with the body of Jigsaw from Marvel Legends Face-Off Series 2, the head from the Iron Man figure from the Marvel Legends "S.H.I.E.L.D. Leaders!" Two-Pack and the body of the Professor X from Marvel Legends Series 9, the Heroic Age Iron Man from Marvel Legends Iron Man 3 Wave, and the Iron Man Mark 43 from Marvel Legends: Infinite Series Hulkbuster Wave. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Stark Family